1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a control system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly to a real-time demand control system and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the correlative personnel who manage companies, factories, or department stores sign contracts with the power grid (electric company) to limit the instantaneous power (i.e. real-time demands) so as to meet regulated values in the signed contract capacity.
The purpose of signing the contract capacity is that the electric company realizes how much electricity should be provided at different time periods. In addition, one purpose of charging the penalty electricity bill is to avoid occurring unstable power supply operations from the excessive electricity consumption when the instantaneous power of the building is significantly increased. The other purpose is that the electric company needs to purchase additional electricity at a higher price from other electric companies to meet electricity demands for all customers.
In general, the customers do not consider the regulated electricity in the contract capacity when operating electronic devices, such as air conditioners, refrigerators, televisions, computers, and so on. Hence, the total electricity consumption easily exceeds the contract capacity once the customers do not deliberately reduce electricity consumption. Also, the instantaneous power is possible to exceed the contract capacity once the customers use a large number of electronic devices at the same time. As a result, the correlative personnel who manage companies, factories, or department stores will need to pay the penalty electricity bill.
In order to avoid paying the penalty electricity bill, some correlative personnel sign higher contract capacity with the power grid so that the instantaneous power or the total electricity consumption is not easily to exceed the contract capacity. However, the higher signed contract capacity, the higher monthly (quarterly or yearly) demand charge needs to be paid. Furthermore, it is more uneconomic if the electricity consumption is also lower than the contract capacity to avoid the paying the penalty electricity bill.
In addition, in order to avoid breaking the signed contract, some correlative personnel directly limit use rules of the electronic devices. For example, operations in peak hours, temperature of the air conditioner cannot less than 28° C., or only one elevator can be available in the holiday. However, the use limitations would cause uncomfortable and inconvenient operations. Further, the security of the building would significantly be influenced if the monitoring system or surveillance system is limited.